<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'Free Agent Orange' by nigeltde by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437251">Podfic: 'Free Agent Orange' by nigeltde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short history of Freddy Newendyke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'Free Agent Orange' by nigeltde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762">Free Agent Orange</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde">nigeltde</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you nigeltde for having permission to podfic on your profile! I've loved this story for years and had so much fun recording it :-)</p><p>Please note, the original fic has no tags. I'm not sure of the etiquette around adding tags as a podficcer - particularly seeing as this is a Tarantino film! - but feel it worth mentioning that there may be potentially distressing (canon-typical) content here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Stream or download from Archive.org, <a href="https://ia601502.us.archive.org/18/items/free-agent-orange/Free%20Agent%20Orange.mp3">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>